Star Crossed
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Draco likes a girl and asks her to the Slytherin Ball, and they fall in love. But she has a dark secret, and an even darker family.
1. Default Chapter

Well, Kittykat589 finally irked me with her Harry Potter fanfics to the point they didn't annoy me anymore. And now I'm putting finger to keypad and writing my own. WOW. Well, here we go...  
  
Setting: Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts and he racks the nerves to ask her out. (No! Not Hermoine...)  
  
STAR CROSSED   
  
He had always admired her, ever since his first year at Hogwarts. And during their fifth year they started talking more and became friends. He didn't think that she liked him like that. But, with the way every other Slytherin stared at him, maybe she did. Draco stared across the common room at her. She stood with the only girl who seemed to care about her. She smiled and started to laugh. Draco found himself smiling too, even though he didn't hear the joke.   
  
Draco walked across the room to one of the most popular Slytherin girls. She was in her seventh year and a shameless whore...I mean, FLIRT. She looked up at Draco and grinned. I wish I didn't have to talk to this...girl. Draco thought. But he had to, if he wanted a chance with the girl who just last year started to notice him he had to ask that pathetic Sheena the question. Draco sighed. "Yes?" Sheena asked sweetly. "If someone asks a girl to the ball, and she says no, then said someone buys said girl a dress, would that change her mind?" Sheena started to beam. The other girls got this jealous smile on their faces.   
  
"Awww, Draco! I would never turn you down!" She giggled, trying hard to blush so she would look sweet. "I'm not talking about YOU, Sheena. The thought of escorting you to the Slytherin Ball is repulsive." Draco sneered, insulted by how she thought every man wanted her. "Oh..." Sheena said in a small voice as the others snickered. She regained her composure. "Well, who are you asking?" She asked flirty, obviously wondering who she had to take out to snatch the pick of the Slytherin litter. "Answer my question." He said, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, that oughta do it. A dress would win any girl over if she's stupid enough to turn you down in the first place." She said, hurt that he wouldn't respond like the other boys did.  
  
A minute later he was over to the other side of the room, over to Sylla. She looked over at him and grinned. "Hey, Malfoy. What's up?" She asked. Her friend Panda, as they called her because of her Chinese origin, smiled and said hi kind of shyly. "Hey. Uh, Sylla..." "HM?" She asked while flipping her red hair back. "I wanted to know if you'd go to the Slytherin Ball with me?" He got out, trying not to sound desperate or embarassed. "Wow, uh..." She kind of looked to the ceiling, then the floor, then at Panda, then back to Draco. Everyone was pretending not to listen, but this was kinda big.  
  
"See, Malfoy Draco," She was obviously nervous because her japanese was coming out. (This is why Panda and Sylla are so close, Panda is 100% Chinese and Sylla is 75% Japanese, and they are the only oriental Slytherins.) "I don't do the whole dance thing. I'm an orphan, I don't have the money to buy some fancy dress I'll wear once. Besides, nobody even dances at a dance anymore...it's kind of redundant." "Yeah, with ya on that one!" Panda piped in. Draco nodded in agreement.   
  
"Another thing, every house getting their own ball is just a scheme to get everyones mind off of the latest rash of evil doing as we wait for Granger Hermione to figure out the mystery, Weasley Ron make assanine faces and Potter Harry swoop in to save the day AGAIN!" Sylla went into a rant, while still keeping a cool composure. "Even though he'll brake over eighty Gryfinder rules, he'll get off with thousands of congratulations, an obscene amount of unneeded publicity, a dinning room full of aplauding houses, ours excluded, and all others, with an exception of Slytherins, will claim their love and dedication..." Sylla took a pause and looked around at all the Slytherins staring at her and she smiled. "Now, where is the justice in that? Potter does all that every year as we twidle our thumbs. I'd like to be hailed, but instead I, like all other Slytherins, am discriminated and reseves NO GLORY. It's just...not...nice. So you all go to your little ball, forget about that Hufflepuff girl's missing mum, and let Potter be the hero. We do it all the time." She stood straight with her chin up in defiance of the oh, so wrong Potter. She smiled and the Slytherin house broke into appluse. Draco was baffled, but liked the speach and found himself clapping himself. When the noise died down Sylla looked back at Draco. "I'll think about it, though...I guess." And she walked up to her room.   
  
Draco looked at the floor. "Oh, Malfoy! She likes you." Panda said, a big grin etched on her face. "If she did, she wouldn't have turned me down." He said, trying to cover the hurt by acting like his usuall jerk-self. "You, my friend, are missillusioned. Why won't she go to the ball?" Draco thought about the speech. "Not enough money, dance is redundant, and Potter is stupid." Panda smiled. "Did she say there was something wrong with you?" She asked. Draco grinned. "No." "Buy her a dress." Panda explained and walked up to the dormitory.   
  
When Lin, aka Panda, reached the room she changed and flopped on the bed, fighting back tears. I can't believe this. She thought. I've wanted Draco for so long...and I just told him how to get with my best friend. She looked over at Sylla's bed. She was sitting up and writing something, and she had a big grin on her face. Oh well. Can't win 'em all...she deseves him more than I do. And Panda fell asleep.  
A/N: Sooo, whatc'hya think? Is it O.K? R/R and you may win a GRAND PRIZE of Bertie Bott's Every Flovor Beans!  
  
Offer not valid anywhere, anytime, or to anybody except on Mount Olympus at thirteen O'clock to Lord Voldermort.  
  
*All Death Eaters hail the Evil One.* 


	2. Ch 2 I'm to lazy to come up with a name

YAY, I'm happy! Never before have I gotten three reviews for the same story the DAY I put the story up!! So, I'm gonna keep this story going! Thanks to all my reviews! *Jumps up and down.* O.k... Going on with the story. P.S. I'm sorry that the last chapter was confusing. It'll be more clear from here on out.   
  
STAR CROSSED  
  
A week later all Slytherins were aloud to go to Diagon Alley to prepare for the Slytherin Ball. When they got there Draco ran into Sylla. "Hello." Draco said. "Uh, Hi." She replied. "I'm sorry but I'm really in a hurry, I'm meeting someone, so, I'll see you later." She said. "Not to sound nosey, but, who are you meeting?" Draco asked. Sylla replied by smiling mysteriously and walking off. Draco shrugged. He didn't need her running into him buying her a dress anyway. That reminded him. "What the bloody HELL are her sizes? Oh, shit!" He said aloud and ran off to find Panda.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to relize." Panda smirked. "Now, I'm not going to choose the dress. I'll just tell you if the one you picked is good." Draco nooded in agreement. "Let's go to this little shop I know. It has the best gowns, it's run by Slytherins, and won't be crowded." And with that they left. Draco was right. There was only about three other school girls there. "Wow!" Panda said in amazment. "This place is so coooooool!" But Draco was looking around. "Too girly. I wouldn't think they'd have PINK here. No. Maybe. What the bloody hell is THIS supposed to be? Purple with her red hair would not work. This would clash with her eye color." Draco heard some laughing behind him. He turned around to see Panda bent over, holding her stomach, and laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"Hahaha...I'd..ha...almost SWEAR....hahahahahahaha....you were.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAY!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She fell over on the ground and started crying with the pain of laughing so hard. Draco's cheeks went red. "I'm not GAY!" Draco said, trying not to stutter. Bi maybe, but certainly not GAY. He thought. As Panda stood up Draco turned around and saw the perfect dress. It was too good to be true, but there it was! It was even green and silver! (Sweet, sweet Slytherin-run shops!)  
  
"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Panda asked, as she wiped the last tears from her eyes. "I'll tell you what I'm looking at. I'm looking at the perfect dress for Sylla." Draco said, taking it down. "OOOOOOOO!" Panda exclaimed. "It's her size!" She said. "What's the price?" And Draco turned over the price tag. Panda's face went white and she fell over, fainting. "Oy, Perdita!" Draco hollered to the store owner, she was a past girlfriend of Draco's father's. A pretty woman walked over. "Hello. I thought I heard the voice of a Malfoy. Long time no see." She greeted. "I'm buying this dress." He said, cutting to the point of his being there. "A girlfriend?" Perdita asked with a smile. "If I'm lucky." Draco muttered.   
  
After Draco made the purchase he went over to Panda's body. "Panda!" He said, nudging her with his foot. She sat up. "I had such a weird dream. You were looking for a dress to buy Sylla. And you found a really nice one...but..." She saw something green move infront of her. "You mean this dress?" Draco asked with his standard cocked eyebrow. (Hold on...I have to swoon.) "You DIDN'T!" Panda poked the dress. "Didn't you see the PRICE? That was a LOT of Galleons...and Sickles....and Knuts." She stood up and shook her head in dissbelief. "I'm rich. It doesn't matter to me, besides, I always get a little taken off the price here. The owner loves me, or, more my father."   
  
*  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Draco sat across from Sylla. He ignored the punching fight Crabbe and Goyle were having behind his back. "So, where is Panda?" He asked, only mildly caring about that. "She ditched me to study with some seven year guy. I pretend not to care." She responded, rolling her eyes out of jealousy. "Some GUY goes and steals my sidekick during dinner. She should be here right now, talking about how good the pastries. But NOOO, she's staring at some cute seventh year talking about potions, but thinking about necking." Draco laughed. She smiled too. "I guess I'm being selfish. Yeah, but she's the only person who cares about me." She said and took a bite off of one of Panda's beloved pastries. "You're wrong on that." Draco said. Sylla's eyes snapped up to Draco's and she was about to say something, but Goyle missed Crabbe and his fist hit Draco square in the back of the head. (So much for 'The Moment.')   
  
Draco turned to Goyle and punched him in the nose. Goyle went to punch back, but Crabbe had grabbed Draco and pulled him to the ground. Goyle fell down when Draco grabbed his shirt. All three of them were rolling around on the ground, fists and feet flying. All the teachers came running up. Snape dragged Draco off. McGonagall had Crabbe, and Goyle walked himself, holding his arm. All the Slytherins grinned, but didn't dare speak a word. Except for Sylla. "Draco, stop kicking! It only makes Professor Snape angrier!" She shoated her advice at Draco who instantly stopped flailing on the ground, and remaind still as Snape continued to drag him.  
  
*  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Draco walked into potions with Crabbe and Goyle on either side. Draco had a black eye and a cut lip, Goyle had two black eyes, a slice down his cheek and a broken nose. Crabbe looked to horrible to describe. "You will NOT be sitting near me." Draco commanded. Crabbe and Goyle took off for the back of the room. "Wise decision." Snape said to Draco, as the blond one took a seat next to Sylla. "Nice eye!" Panda said from Sylla's other side. "Thank you for the advice last night." Draco whispered to Sylla. "If I had kept kicking I wouldn't be alive right now." "Malfoy, I suggest you stop talking." Snape sneered. Sylla refrained from laughing.   
  
After class Sheena walked up to Draco. "Hi! Someone told me that you are interested in taking me to the Slytherin Ball. I just wanted to..." Sheena trailed off when she saw Sylla walk up and take Draco's hand. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry, but someone lied to you. Draco and I are madly in love and you have no chance!" She said and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, I suggest you walk away." Sheena did, and then ran for the bathroom. "You're welcome." Sylla said before catching up with Panda. "Uhhhhh...." Draco managed and waited for Crabbe and Goyle to take up their usual spots behind him. (Poor Drakie. Now he's confused.) "Let's go to lunch. I'm starved." Goyle said and Crabbe agreed.  
  
Sylla and Panda weren't at lunch, so Draco tried to forget his dillema by getting in a cussing fight with Potter. Crabbe and Goyle found the cause of last nights bickering. Alison Terry walked over to her friends down the table. Crabb and Goyle stood up and started tripping each other on the way to where she was sitting.   
  
*  
IN THE LIBRARY  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Panda whispered twenty times too loud. (OK,OK, it was more of a shoat than a whisper.) "Lin, shutUP!" Sylla said, grabbing Panda's arms to make her stop jumping. "I knew you were in love with Draco! It's only inCREDIBLY obvious. You two make such a cute couple!" Panda went off. "Panda, you're getting all giggily on me!" Sylla said and started to shake Panda. Lin, the little panda girl, snapped out of it. "Allright, I'm serious now." She said. "Good." Sylla turned around and left for some food. Panda let out another squeal and raced after Sylla. They got close to the door and Draco came in. "Hello." "HI!" "Hello Malfoy." They exchanged their greetings. "I have something for you Sylla." He said. Panda had to fight the urge to start jumping up and down again.  
  
When they got to the common room Sylla sat down and Panda occupied her self with a little Harry Potter doll she had bought in Diagon Alley, it already had a hole through it's head and was missing an arm. Panda was busy flying it up and down in the air with her wand. It hit the ceiling, then it hit the ground. Then the ceiling, then the ground. Up and down. Then in the fire, then the stop, drop and roll. Panda laughed.  
  
Draco came over to Sylla. Panda forgot about the doll and it hit the ground again. "I still want you to go to the Slytherin Ball with me, no matter how redundant dances are." He said with that little smirk of his. Then he held a package out. Sylla took it and unwrapped the paper then opened the box. And she saw the REALLYYYYYYY expensive dress. "Oh. My. GOD." She took the gown out. Dark green, slit up the left side, low neck line. The neck line was boardered with silver celtic designes. The long, renissance sleeves had the same silver designes. "EEP! It's prettier than I remember! Oops..." Panda blurted out, but luckily no one really noticed what she said.   
  
Sylla smiled. "I guess I really can't argue." She said. "I'll take that as a yes." Draco said, smirking. Panda started hopping up and down and squealed. "This dress must have cost alot." Sylla remarked in awe. Before Draco could say something Panda rememered the price and stopped hoping. "So many...Galleons." And she fainted. Draco and Sylla watched her drop. "Panda? Panda?!!" Sylla called.  
Panda stood up. Then to everyone's stomach-turning horror, Sheena walked in. Sylla was able to get the dress in the box in time. When Sheena came up she glared at Sylla. "Don't think I didn't figure out that what you said today was sarcastic." She said in a very disgruntled voice. "Now, what would make you think I was being sarcastic?" Sylla asked sweetly, slipping her arms around Draco's waist. "See, Drakie is mine...so find your own man whore." Draco was smirking, but underneath that he was feeling very odd and confused. Drakie? I'm a man whore? Oh my God, her arms are around my waist!! "Fine!" Sheena said, trying to sound menacing, but getting no where near. She stalked off and went...well, somewhere. It took Draco a second to relize her arms were still around her waist. Right when he figured it out she pulled her arms back and blushed. "Uhhh....well, Panda and I were getting hungry." She managed. "Yeah," Panda put in. "You know how addicted I am to those pastries!" And Sylla left. Panda stayed behind for a second.   
  
"She's crazy about you!" She told Draco. "She's just a little weirded out. Hey! Stop that glaring! Trust me, Malfoy, she'll open up at the ball." And Panda ran off to catch up with Sylla. Draco just somehow believed her. And he felt good. Only...damnit. She left the dress in her dash to get over her akwardness. (Oh boy, oh boy. I touched his WAIST!) He picked it up and put it on his bed. She'll have to get it later. He thought.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Sorry the chapter is long, but it's a long story. The long chapters prevents having a houndred chapters. I don't want this turning into The Stand! (Which I'm still edging my way through. I like Randall Flagg and Trashcan Man, they are SOOO cool.) Yes, well...Read and review. But no flames. All flames will be used for my sacrifices to Lord Voldermort...I MEAN...Uh, will be used to roast marshmellows. Me, a death eater? Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Silently hails Lord Voldermort, the supreme ruler.*  
  
Well...I have places to go, Hufflepuff students to burn and muggles to scare. Now, where the bloddy hell is my friggen flame thrower? I wish my dungeon/bedroom/tourture chamber/shrine to all things evil wasn't so damn messy..... 


	3. Ch 3 The Ball

I have been sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. I'm good about avoiding the folks when they're sick, but this time I wasn't that lucky. I was hurting pretty badly, my head was swirming, if I sneezed once, I sneezed five times. I was so sick I couldn't even go out and do my muggle raids...I meant I couldn't go to school. Yes, I'm done with the self pity now, and on to my thanks. Thank you, Kitty Kat, for proof reading my stuff. I now know I spelled 'shout' wrong...there is no 'A' in 'shout'. And thank you to all the people who read my first two chapters and came back to read this one! On with tha story....  
  
STAR CROSSED  
  
Draco could hardly believe it. It was the night of the Slytherin Ball. All the guys were waiting in the Common Room for their dates. Then the girls came spilling down the stair way and over to the guys. Most of the girls looked so happy, but Sheena had her lip curled. All the other girls got the best dates, she was stuck with a little-known fifth year. Panda came down the stairs beaming. She had this pretty little white dress with panda spots, and her eye liner made little circles around the corners of her outer eyes. She sprinted over to her date, the seventh year hottie. He kissed her hand and she started giggling like mad crazy. (They don't use that word in England, do they?)   
  
And then Sylla came down. She looked perfect in her green dress. The Slytherins looked up and all the guys in the room started cheering. Sheena hit her date when he whistled. Sylla came down and took Draco's arm and the last three girls came down. Crabbe and Goyle almost broke out into another fight when Alison Terry came down the stairs. In the end Crabbe took the left arm, Goyle the right. When no one else came down, every one headed for the Great Hall.   
  
*  
THE BALL IN THE GREAT HALL  
(I rhymed. Oooh yeaaah!)  
  
The Great Hall was all decked out in green and silver. And the latest popular witch/wizard music was playing. Alison walked her dates over to the food table. (That's what they love about her, she has an appetite to rival theirs.) Every one else started dancing. Draco and Sylla were in the middle of a dance when Panda cut in. "'Scuse me. Atta boy!" And Panda went off dancing with Sylla. Draco turned over to Kurt. "Your date just stole my date!" He said, Kurt kind of laughed. "Yes, but my date left me for yours!" Kurt said in his German accent. (O.k, I couldn't resist putting a German foreign exchange student and naming him Kurt. I watch too much X-Men Evolution. So think Nightcrawler, and you pretty much have my Kurt.) "Want to make them jealous?" Kurt asked. "O.k." Kurt held his hand out and Draco shrugged then took it. They started dancing while glancing over to their dates.  
  
"So, how are you enjoying Mr.Hottie, Draco Malfoy?" Panda asked, cocking an eye in imitation of him. "Great. How's your date Mr.German Guy?" "He's wonderful! And so adorable!! So cuddly." She said going in to mad giggles. They looked over and saw Draco and Kurt dancing, Draco taking the lead and Kurt acting like a girl. "Look at how desperate they are! Trying to get us jealous." Sylla said. They stopped dancing and walked over to Draco and Kurt, who were getting a lot of suspicious looks. Panda grabbed Kurt's tie and walked one way while Sylla grabbed Draco's hand and went the other. "I'd almost think you were having more fun with him than me." Sylla said while dancing with Draco again. "Well, half way through a song you took off."   
  
After an hour of dancing Draco walked Sylla out to the Court Yard. They left just in time to miss Crabbe and Goyle's first fight of the night. The two sat down on a bench in silence for a minute. Then Draco broke the silence by clearing his throat. "You know, I never got to finish what I was going to say." He said, looking up at the sky. "What you were going to say? When?" Sylla asked, only guessing about what he meant. "That day at lunch, before the two idiots hit me." He looked over at her. "You said that Panda's the only person who cares about you. That's not true. There are at least two other people who do." Sylla shook her head but didn't say anything. "It's true. When my dad met you over summer break he went wild for you. He brings you up in conversation all the time. But, I care about you more." He said all this, and his voice never wavered, his eyes never looked away from hers. Sylla smiled. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned in and kissed her.   
  
She sat there completely still for a moment, heart beating, then she kissed him back. "Oh...My..." And with a thud, Sheena fell out of a tree. "Spying, eh?" Jane popped up from bushes. "Spyers should be dealt with." Added Veronika, coming out from another bush. Veronika bent down and grabbed Sheena by the hair. "Oh, and you weren't spying on us." Sylla broke in, making all three of the other women look up. "No, we were walking to the ball, to check out...the food." Veronika explained, fist inches away from Sheena's face. At the word 'food' Jane and Veronika glared at Sheena, who whimpered. "O.k, we scared her, now drop her Veronika." Jane said. Veronika let her go, but kept her face really close to Sheena's. "Fuck up again, and I'll have you, in the most unpleasent manner. I'll let you linger." Veronika stood back up. "I'm starved, and I heard the outbreak of a fight." And they were gone. Sylla sat back down, and giggled akwardly.   
Draco put a hand on Sylla's knee. "See, people care about you." He said. Sylla smiled again, her previous anger at the intruders forgotten. "Thank you." She managed. "Yeah." He said, standing up. "Let's get back in there before I get more gushy." Draco said, holding out his hand to help her up. They walked back in to see Alison, fuming at her two dates. "Why do you keep fighting over me? It's embarrassing."Draco smirked and Sylla snickered. Sheena caught them at a glance and ran off. Now if only she could drop dead...that was cold.  
Sheena felt some breath down her neck and turned to see Veronika, grining one of those grins that makes people uneasy. "Spying again?" She asked. "N-no." Sheena stammered. And ran off again.  
After a couple more songs it occured to everyone that two hours had passed. One more hour and the ball was over. So Sylla and Draco tried their luck outside again. They sat silently for a while, then Sylla broke the silence. "It's been fun." "Yeah." They looked up at the moon, and Sylla rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "Mmm..pppy be hrre." She mumbled through a yawn. "I'm not sure what you said," Draco said after yawning himself, "but I think I like it." Sylla drew her arms around him. "Good." She replied.   
  
END.  
A/N: The next chapter starts off sappy, but it gets very dramatic!!!!! Sylla's dark secret is soon to be revield! And Only Jane knows the secret!!!!!! Don't you feel proud Jane? And I put you in the story, 'cause you're my good, good friend!   
*Pulls out a hand puppet of Lord Voldemort. Puppet sings.* You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me hAApppyyy when skys are grey. *Everyone, hint my sarcasim.*  
Read and Review!!!! I know Lord Voldermort's hotel number, and I'm NOT afraid to dial it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. DADDY!

I'm at it again! Yay for sexy Draco...drooldrool. I'd like to wish another sexy man happy birthday. Paige Haley, the bassist of my favorite band, Orgy, celebrates his birthday today, May 10!!! YAY! I hope Jay, Amir, Bobby and Ryan gave you a nice party with lots of beer, smoking and strippers!!! I love you! Well....on with me story!  
  
STAR CROSSED  
  
DEAREST SISTER,  
  
How are you? I'm sure you're fine. As you know, last night was the Slytherin Ball. I had a lot of fun, and Draco was a real gentleman. You have to love those Malfoys, they really know how to treat a pure blood woman. Draco confirmed my thoughts, his father is, indeed, in love with me. That's scary. Maybe were just stretching things. Anyways, I wish you could have seen me in my gown. I must go, I can smell breakfast and my body is reminding me of its exsistance. I'll see you soon. Tell everyone hello for me and give him a really good punch! (You know who I'm talking about.)  
  
*  
  
Sylla finished her letter and handed it to her owl, Ku, and went rushing down for breakfast. (For those thinking 'What the FUCK kind of name is Ku?', Ku means 'Sky' in Japanese. I'm gifted like that.) Panda was sitting with Kurt, and Draco was sitting a seat away from Panda. So Sylla plopped down between them. "What is going on?" She asked. Draco handed her the paper. "Look at this." There was a picture of words on the side of a building. They flashed green, silver, black, silver over and over. They said:  
  
"Catch me if you can, Weasley!  
  
-CHARYBDIS"  
  
(Brake out your notes on The Odyssey, people!)  
  
"Weasley must be positivly pissing himself! He has to go after Charybdis?" Sylla said in amazment.   
  
"I would. Charybdis is insane. I wouldn't want to go up against him." Panda put in. "I heard he's HIS right hand man." Draco said, obviously talking about Voldemort. "Yeah, but I think Charybdis is a girl." Kurt said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Charybdis just strikes me as female. She or he was in Germany for a while, and did some pretty femenin stuff." Kurt explained. "For April Fools Day she made all of Germany light purple, and wrote 'Hahaha!' on a bunch of walls. Maybe he's gay." Draco pondered for a second. "You have a point, what guy would turn Germany purple, and there is no way that Charybdis is gay. I would have chosen green."   
  
*  
  
IN POTIONS  
  
Draco, Panda, Crabbe, Goyle, Kurt, and the rest of the Slytherins kept smiling evily at Harry. "I'm starting to get the creeps." He whispered to Hermione. "They just expect you to be freaked out about the Charybdis thing." She explained and continued showing Harry how to do things because he's stupid.   
  
"Harry, before you know it Charybdis will show up on your door step!" A random Slytherin whispered to him. All of her friends smirked and continued weighing dragon scales. When class ended Sylla couldn't resist making a comment about the missing Ron Weasley. "So, has Charybdis run off with Weasley?" She asked. She broke out into a grin. Harry lunged for her but she stepped out of the way and he went flying into Malfoy instead. "Why, Potter. I never knew you had such deep feelings for me. Unfortunantly I don't swing that way." "Potter!" Snape bellowed. "Five points from Gryffindor for sexual harassment." And Sylla kicked Harry off of Draco and left, laughing as Veronika and Jane cheered. Jane called "Slashy goodness! Slashy goodness! Potter likes Malfoy!"   
  
"That was great! I think Charybdis DID kidnap Weasley." She said to her group of Slytherins as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. "Wouldn't THAT be a riot?" Malfoy asked, laughing at the thought. "OY! Puke face!" The heard come across the hallway. They turned around to see Proffesor Percy Weasley, fuming. "I don't like the way you speaking about my family!" He snapped. "Hm..it seems to only be another Weasley." Sylla said in dis-intrest and walked away.  
  
At lunch an owl came meandering in. Sylla looked odd as it landed on her lap. "Nani??" (Nani means 'what' in japanese.) "That insn't your owl." Malfoy observed. "No, it's...not." She said, still perplexed. (YAY 4 increasing my vocabulary!) "Uhh...SORA!?" She shouted, finally realizing who it was. The owl perched on her shoulder and nudged her cheek. "Awwww." She said and pocketed the letter. Draco didn't ask the question he was dying to ask, why she pocketed the letter.   
  
After dinner she rushed to her room and read the letter.  
  
DEAR, WELL, YOU...  
  
I've never been to good at letters. Oh, well. I gave him a good punch, kick and spell for you. I'm such an over achiever. So, I'm sure you know what I'm going to say next. I. Want. To. Meet. Him. Nothing like emphasis. So, next time we meet, bring the Malfoy. I can be sooo possesive. Hm, He is reading over my shoulder. BACK SMELLY, GROSS, AND IMPOTENT MAN!! Yes, next time we meet bring mr.Draco.  
  
I LOVE YOU  
  
Sylla started crying. Sora was still with her and she perched on her knee. "Hello." Sylla said and strained a smile to her best. "Do you want to stay for a while? Ku misses you to death." Sora rolled her head and made her owl imitation of purring. "AW, you still miss Urd, Huh?" Sylla remembered that pathetic ball of fur, trying to fly. She had even tried to swim. Poor cat. It was so stupid it was cute. Sylla fell asleep with Sora on her stomach.   
  
*  
  
Sylla got up early the next morning and took Sora up to see Ku. They started to fly around wildly in circles, doing their purring imitation. "Funny, owls trying to purr." A voice came from behind. "Hmmm....bakas. The both of them." She responded, watching the owls. "What does 'Baka' mean?" Draco asked. He'd heard her call Potter that a few times, so it must be insulting. "It means fool or idiot." Draco smiled, Potter was a definant baka. Sylla turned around. "Sylla, what do you consider...us?" He asked. Sylla smiled. "What do YOU consider us." "I asked first, but..." He stopped and watched Sora run into the wall and fly around dazed. "I hope you don't mind, but, I've been telling the guys that you're my girlfriend." He said, getting over the embarassment. Sylla cocked her head, amused. "AH!" She said. He looked at her, betraying no emotion.  
  
"Well, I supose it's safe to admit, I had told Panda that you're my boyfriend."  
  
"Well then. It's settled. Care to join me for some food?" He asked, and Sylla took his arm happily.   
  
They sat down with the rest of the group, Panda sitting veerrrryyyy close to Kurt. "A Chinese girl and a German boy, imagine how funny their children will sound!" Sylla whispered to Draco. "Hey, now! I heard that!" Panda called through Draco. Some Slytherins down the table started talking about what they were going to do over the winter vacation, and sadness etched Sylla's features. "I hate the vacations. I'm the only Slytherin staying here this winter. I'm stuck with Baka and Weasley." She said, pretending to cry. "I want MOMMY!" She said, laughing through here sudden depression. "Well." Draco said, and took out some parchment.  
  
"Where are my quills?" Draco asked himself, looking around. He spotted one, and took it right out of a Slytherin's hand. (And he was mid-scentence too!) "There!" Draco proclaimed a minute later. Sylla looked over his shoulder to read what he wrote.  
  
"Father, Sylla is spending the winter vacation with us.  
  
-Draco Malfoy"  
  
"No 'Please and Thank You'?" Sylla mocked. Just before Draco answered Potter came running into the Hall. "TRRROOOOLLLLLL!" He screamed, running up to Dumbledore "HAARRRYYYYY!!! There's NOOOOO TROLL!!" Ron came screaming after Harry! "Ron!! Stop!" Hermione grabbed Ron. "Ron, you idiot! YOU'RE THE TROLL!" Ron stopped, with a blank look. Harry turned and when he saw Ron, he screamed. "TROOOLLLL!"   
  
"Look, everyone! Potter's gone INSANE!" Malfoy shouted and pointed at Potter. "Heehee." Panda giggled and whispered in Sylla's ear. "Ha!" Sylla stood up and whispered to Malfoy. Malfoy broke out into laughter while the teachers tried to calm down Harry and listen to what Hermione said. "Can I take credit?" Draco asked Panda, and Panda nodded. "It's YOUR detention now." She said and sat down on Kurt's lap, still giggling.  
  
Hermione turned and pointed at Draco, and he looked at his chest. "Is there pumkin juice on my shirt?" He asked, innocently. "Umm..Draco." Jane said, not sure what to think. "Oh, bloody HELL. Draco, she's ACCUSING YOOOUUUUU!" Veronika said. "I knoooooow." Draco retorted. "Well, we weren't sure." Jane said. "Cause you do have a nubbin of pumkin juice right...here!" Veronika poked the stain.   
  
"Are you trying to touch my man in a sexualy provacative way? Because this Malfoy is MINE!" Sylla said, standing infront of Malfoy. "Yeah, but the other one isn't." She muttered and sat down. Panda had to hold on to Kurt to keep from falling over laughing. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?" Draco cried. Veronika smiled and Snape walked up.   
  
"I'm so sorry to interupt the dinner theater, however you must come with me." He said and stalked off. Draco followed in a daze. "Dad....Veronika......EEP!" "Hey, Snape! Can I curse Potter and come too?" Veronika shouted. Potter glared. "Don't you dare!" He called.  
  
*  
  
THE QUIDDITCH GAME  
  
  
  
"Good luck." Draco stood up. "I have to change into my uniform." He said. "Can I watch?" Sylla asked, smiling. "I think that would be against the rules." Draco said. "Makes it all the more fun." She replied. He was going to say something but the new captain dragged Draco off. "Don't molest Malfoy in the locker room!" Sylla called, and Panda spurted her pumkin juice. "Which Malfoy?" Veronika asked, and Sylla said "Dad's not here yet." Veronika sighed and hit Jane. "Whhaaattt?" Jane asked. And Veronika said simply, "You were closer." "Bitch." Jane said.  
  
At the game Sylla sat next to Lucius and Veronika sat on his other side. When Potter came out Crabbe threw a chocolate frog at him. It missed. "Hey, that was MINE!" Panda cried. Draco came out and the Slytherins cheered. I forgot what the Gryffindors did...  
  
Draco flew over to Harry. "OY! Potter! Are going to catch the Snitch with your mouth like our first year? I wonder what else that mouth of yours is good for." He shouted and flew off. After an hour Draco saw the Snitch and dove for it. He was almost hit by the Buldger, but he managed to avoid it. Another moment and he had the Snitch in hand! The Slytherins went into a roaring cheer. "YES! YES! YEEESSSSS!!!! WE BEAT GRIFFINDOR!!" Panda screamed with the others.   
  
Draco was so busy soaking up the glory, he never saw the Buldger...  
  
BAM  
  
The Buldger slammed into the back of his head. Draco flew off the broom and hit the ground with a thud. Everything went black.  
  
"What..."   
  
  
  
"Shut up." Draco looked at Sylla. She smiled and then he saw his dad. "Ooowwwww." Draco groaned. "That Buldger really got you." Panda said, pouting. "Our hero started crying!" Sylla mocked. "It was a sad sight." Lucius said, looking away from his son. "It HURT!" Draco complained. "It was so cute when you cried!" Sylla said, taking his hand in hers. "You looked like a girl." Lucius said in a monotone. "Damn it, DAD!" Draco said. Then Madam Pomfrey (is that how you spell her name?) came up. "You can leave." She said and ran over to ease Harry's migrane.   
  
"OY! BITCH!" Draco called, stunning no one. "Get back here and give me some bloody ICE! You're more usless than Dobby! So leave that Potter boy alone and tend. To. MEEEEE!" He screamed, making his head feel worse, but his heart better. Madame Pomfrey walked back up to him. She raised her hand, but Lucius caught her wrist. "Now, you wouldn't want to strike my son in front of my eyes, would you?" He asked in his sexy monotone. She pulled away. "Umm..." She said...  
  
"You know, Draco, you can be such a jerk." Sylla laughed. The nurse glared at the laughing girl and Sylla stared back. "Excuse me, but glaring is rude." She said, coldly. "Well, so is..." Then Veronika came bursting in. "Look, it's the boy who cried!" She said. Sylla laughed and Draco blushed. He stood up and got that menacing look. (Inherited from his Daddy!) "It hurt like HELL! So shut UP Veronika." And he went to choke her but Sylla just pushed him on the bed as Lucius put Veronika behind him.  
  
"Now, Draco..." Lucius said. (QUOTE TIME!) "...play nice." Draco growled.  
  
Sorry it's so bloody long. Next chapter...Sylla FINALLY tells Draco her secret!  
  
*All the Death Eaters chant "JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" For no real reason, other than the fact of secrets being revealed!* 


	5. Hark! The truth!

Well, here it is! The moment of truth! Sylla will reveal her past to Draco, but how will he take it?  
  
STAR CROSSED  
  
"My father can't wait until tomorrow." Draco said looking at Sylla. "Hm..." She responded. They were the only ones in the Common Room and she had been acting distant all night. "What's wrong?" He asked. She seemed to snap out of it. "Just, thinking about a memory that's long since passed." She responded oddly. Panda came bursting into the room. "Sylla! Sylla, I need to talk to you!" She cried.   
  
Draco went to bed and tried to sleep, he knew what Panda was crying about. He had heard the rumors that Kurt was cheating on her. He doubted that, but you never knew. After all, he was a seventh year and she was a sixth year. Maybe he wanted someone older. Whatever. Why should he care? But he could hear her sobs from where he lay.  
  
"I don't think it's true." Sylla comforted. "No, not at all." Panda could only sob and cling to Sylla. "I see the way he looks at you. There's no way he would just cheat on you." Sylla continued. A minute later Kurt came into the room. Panda went running for her bed room. "It's not true." Kurt said simply. "I was helping a girl with her potions, and she started hitting on me. Someone who was in the Library overheard and took it the wrong way." Kurt sat down on the couch next to Sylla. "I know." She responded, Kurt looked at her, but her eyes were dull, far away.  
  
"Are you okay? Rakka?" He asked, hearing her last name 'Rakka' snapped her back rudely. Some tears brimmed her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I'm fine. I'll see you later...maybe over the break." She said and went to bed.   
  
She entered the room and saw Panda sobbing in her sleep. Sylla, after a moments pause, went over to the sleeping form and kissed Panda's cheek. "Panda, it's okay." She whispered, smiling. She got in her bed and had dreams.  
  
The dreams of smiling faces turned to nightmares of angry voices and rapists. The dream turned to a figure, holding out it's hand. She woke up, feeling like she was falling. It was a feeling she had grown used to. A feeling she could almost ignore.  
  
She looked over at Panda's bed. It was empty. Sylla sat up and got over her falling feeling. She dressed and got her stuff together. When she got down to the common room Panda was standing in a corner, her arms crossed. Kurt came up to Sylla. "She still hates me." He said. Sylla shook her head in disbelief. "She'll get over it." She responded. Sylla went up to Draco. "Hello, Love." She said. Draco smirked. "A little more pleasent than last night." He said.   
  
Her eyes went dull for a second at the memory, then they came back to life. "Yeah, I am." She said as they walked off, Panda running to catch up.  
  
*  
  
ON THE TRAIN  
  
Sylla sat in the compartment with Draco. The others had decided to brave the long line to change. "What's wrong with you lately?" Draco asked. Sylla had developed those dead eyes again, and she looked at him. "Do you want to know something, Draco? Something only three others know?" She asked, her voice as emotionless as her eyes. "Does Panda know?" He asked. "No. Not even Panda knows." Draco forced a smile. "O.k." He said, scared of the fact that Panda didn't know something about Sylla.  
  
Sylla sighed. "I'm telling you this because I trust you." She said, standing up. She turned her back to him and took off the cape to her uniform. Then she rolled up the back of her shirt, revealing a long scar down the right side of her back. Draco traced his finger down it. "This scar, is the mark of my childhood, and a reminder that my future will always be better than my past." Draco took his hand away from her back. She let the shirt drop and turned to him. "How did you get it?" He asked. She sat down across from him.  
  
"When I was a girl, I had abusive parents. No, they were Cassandra's parents." Draco looked confused. "Cassandra is my past, I was once a little girl named Cassandra Kiyoshi who had abusive parents. My older sister had it worse though. Our father would molest her, and rape her. I got my scar one day when I kicked my father. He picked me up by my throat and thew me. I hit the edge of a door frame and it sliced me as I slid down.  
  
"One day, my sister and I ran away. It was dark and raining. We didn't see him until we had already bumped into him. A man held out his hand and helped us up. 'I've been watching you.' He said, 'And I find your so-called parent's actions disgusting. Stay with me and I'll protect you from them.' And we promised to stay by him, and in return, he took care of us." Sylla looked up and Draco saw tears falling down her face.   
  
"Then," she continued, "On Christmas Eve, my sister killed them. They desrved what they got, and it was painful. My sister knew that we had to fake our own deaths, and our new father helped with that. Then we placed the Dark Mark above our house. As of that night we were no longer Cassandra and Abigail Kiyoshi." Draco found his voice. "So now you're Sylla Rakka..." He said, realizing he hadn't found all of his voice. "Yes. I rather love the name Rakka, it means 'falling'. And I always feel like I'm falling." She looked at Draco. "W-who is your sister?" He asked, scared he knew the answer. "Charybdis." She said simply. It sent a chill down his spine.   
  
"The man who helped you..."   
  
"Our Darling Lord Voldermort." She looked out the window. "Now you know." She said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, and I see why you never told Panda." He said, shakingly. What have I gotten myself into? He thought. "And you musn't tell your father." She said. He shook his head and she stood up. She took off her shirt and changed into another one. "I'm not going to bother waiting in the lines." She explained to Draco's startled look as she changed into her pants.   
  
When she was done she plopped down next to Draco. "I understand." She said. "It's terrifying." Draco looked over at her. "One thing, why does Voldemort let Charybdis get so powerful? She could easily over throw him." She smiled faintly and played with a jade bracelet. "It's an heir thing. When he dies, Charybdis becomes the new Voldemort. Then I after her." He nodded his head, it was simple enough. "We love him too much to betray him."   
  
Goyle burst into the compartment. "P-Panda! They got Panda and Crabbe!" He called and ran out. Sylla and Draco jumped up and ran out following Goyle. They ran down the aisle and stopped in front of Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Weasley. "Get off of her!" Sylla screamed at Ginny, dragging her off of Panda. Panda was on the ground with a cut lip, and a lot of scratches. Ginny struggled in Sylla's arms. Draco fought to keep Potter off of Crabbe, while Ron held his nose bleed.  
  
Sylla and Panda pinned the kicking Weasley girl to the wall. "What happend here?" Sylla demanded. Ginny was fighting like a hyper cat on acid, and didn't answer. "Crabbe, Goyle and I were walking back and Potter just jumps out, accusing us of insulting him!" Panda said. Hermione managed to calm Ginny down and had her sit next to Ron.  
  
"Granger, you're the only one of you Gryffindor's I trust to tell the truth...so spill it." Sylla said, turning to Hermione. Hermione slapped Harry's hand and he stopped fighting with Draco. "Well, as Lin said, they passed us. Goyle whispered something to Crabbe, and Harry and Ron got it in their minds that it was about them. So the two go running out and they tried to tackle Goyle. Crabbe threw Harry off and Ginny attacked Panda. It was all a mess." Sylla smiled at Granger. Then she turned her fury on Goyle.   
  
"YOU!" She said in a cold whisper (i.e Voldemort, Snape, and/or Lucius whisper) that made him shake slightly. Draco took the whisper up. "Why did you leave them behind? Look at her." Draco said, gesturing to Panda. Panda was glaring at Ginny, who was cut up herself. "Look at my friend. You could have easily grabbed the Weasley runt, but you left her! What kind of..." She was cut off by Potter. "Oh, like you care! Slytherins don't care about their friends." Sylla turned to him. "Ahem...I do believe I care a great deal for my friends. Or else why would I come rushing to save her? But, I would have wished that Goyle had stayed and protected my friend." She said, her eyebrow cocked. She went over to Panda and led her out. As they left they heard Granger telling them they were fools for jumping to conclusions.  
  
Draco came into the compartment a moment later, yelling at Goyle for deserting Panda. "I was fine! I could have handled it!" Panda complained. They sat for a couple of minutes when the door opened. Hermione walked in. "I came to apologize. Especially to Panda." Hermione struggled to smile at Lin, who tried to smile back. "Ginny shouldn't have jumped you." Draco glared at Hermione, but the glare dropped. "Thank you for being more intelligent than the fools you are seen with." He said. (Hey, you expected him to kiss her?) Hermione smiled again and walked out.  
  
A while later the train stopped and they were departing....  
  
A/N: Well, another long chapter....let me know what you think. Now that her secret is out a could use helpfull critisism. So don't be afraid to voice an opinion. Also....it's gonna get fluffy again before it gets really dark. Jane-Chan knows what I mean. *Katora winks at Jane-Chan) 


	6. Mud Blood Stalking

Star Crossed  
  
Chapter six  
  
Even though I was....well, a little appauled by Draco's behavior in the fifth book, and I cried over George's busted lip, I am going to continue this story, and I'm keeping him how he is. This IS a fanfic, after all. So.....here we go.  
  
Draco rolled over in bed and looked at Cassandra. She was still asleep, and had a little trace of a smile. Draco smiled a little and then a lot, and then he got up. As Draco crossed his bedroom towards his door he saw a house elf scuttering across the hall way. "Bloody slave. Can't keep his big nose out of my business." He muttered at he walked down the hall to the stairs. He stopped behind the little thing and tapped its bum (Yes, BUM!) with his foot. As Urt (What the hell?) turned he glared at it.  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" He asked in his drawl and the house elf started to cry. Urt started slamming himself into the walls and bashing his head into doors. "How long were you there?" Draco demanded, giving it a kick, but only a slight kick. If it went and passed out, he would have to wait for his answers.   
  
Urt started sobbing and choked out "Only a minute, master." And slammed himself into another wall. Draco sneered and kicked him into the direction of the kitchen. "I'm hungry." He said simply before stalking off to the living room. Urt went running into the kitchen like a house elf on a mission.   
  
Draco stopped in the living room and saw his father. "You are up rather early, Draco." Lucius said. "Yes, well..." Draco muttered, starting to feel his bad ass attitude drain away. Lucius smiled at his son, but said nothing. Draco turned to go back to his room when he felt his fathers fingers on his bare back. Draco stopped dead and turned to look at his father. His father smiled again.  
  
"Those are some interesting marks on your back. They look like...fingernails." He said, running his fingers across the scratches on Draco's back. Draco pailed slightly and looked towards his room up the stairs. "She's still asleep, isn't she?" Lucius asked, his eyes wandering up the stairs. Draco shrugged. "Oh, come now, Draco. You act as if I don't understand. What do you think I'm going to do, get mad?" Draco looked back at his father. "I'm not scared of that. What I'm scared of is that you'll tell my mum." He said simply, and Lucius started to laugh.   
  
"Now, why would I get your mother involved? My father never told my mother, and I won't tell yours." Lucius said, still looking up the stairs, his smile grew as Sylla came down them. She paled slightly as her eyes darted from the marks on Draco's back to Lucius. Draco smiled a little uneasily. She walked over to Draco and put her hand on his back. "Sorry." She whispered and he shrugged it off. Lucius smiled and walked off to his library as Urt came running in holding a tray of food. Sylla turned and headed up the steps. "Bring the food up to my room." Draco ordered.  
  
Later that night Cassandra was sitting on Draco's bed,laughing as she threw chocolate frog cards at anything that moved, Draco was one of the only things moving. "Stop throwing those at me!" He complained. Cassandra laughed harder and threw another one. She hopped off the bed and walked over to the window. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked, giving him a smile. "What kind of game?" He asked, looking out the window next to Sylla. "Well, first we have to sneak out to the muggle world." She explained, Draco stared at her as if she had turned into a centuar. "And then we find a mud blood from our school..."  
  
"Don't you think your 'father' would kill me if he found out I let you into the muggle world?" Draco cut in. "And then stalked mud bloods? I don't want to die this early in my life, especialy not by an angry Lord who doesn't want me with his daughter..." Cassandra pushed him slightly and put her finger to Draco's mouth. "Now, my father doesn't care about me stalking the mud bloods. My sister and I used to play the game all the time. And..." Cassandra took her hand away from his mouth and smiled sweetly. "Who ever said that Daddy doesn't want you to be with me? He's as thrilled as your father is." Draco looked out the window again.  
  
"We're leaving." Draco called as he walked down the stairs. Lucius came out of the study. "Where are you going?" He asked. Draco smiled. "Why, we are going to stalk some mud bloods." Draco said in an angelic voice before heading out the door.   
  
"So, now that we are surrounded by muggles, who is the mud blood we will stalk?" Draco asked, rubbing his arms in the cold night. Cassandra smiled and pointed down the road at Hermione walking down the sidewalk. Draco smiled. "Oh, this will be good." He said. Cassandra smiled. "Yes, considering that she is already paranoid. I've been stalking her since our first year." She added as she walked faster to catch up with Hermione.   
  
Hermione heared a snicker come from behind, but saw no one. She thought about the stalker again. It made her feel uneasy as she continued walking past shops. She shook her head and tried to think of other things. Then a minute later she heared another snicker and a muttered "Mud blood." and she turned around. "I know you're there!" She called. "And you're probably a Slytherin!" Hermione added. She listened for any movement, but heard none. She started walking home again and tried to think of anything other then a death eater stalking her.  
  
After a minute she just whirled around and Cassandra barely had time to dive into the alley next to her with Draco. As they stood up they heard Hermione call from around the corner. "I know it's you, Malfoy! I saw the blonde hair!" And a second later she came around the bend. "Why are you stalking me?" She pleaded. Sylla (As she was now that others were around.) Smirked. "Extra credit. In our Muggle Studies class, we get extra credit for doing a report on Muggles in their natural habitat." She said in a mock tone. Hermione sneered. "Slytherins don't take Muggle Studies." She said.  
  
Draco gave an over dramatic bow. "We are in the midsts of a genius!" He said and walked off, laughing. Sylla turned to follow and called to Hermione over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't stalk you anymore. It gets boring once I've been found out!"  
  
Draco and Cassandra walked back into the mansion numb from the cold but laughing. Lucius sat waiting for them in the living room. "Draco, Sylla. There you two are! I have news. The Dark Lord has requested you come to the next gathering." Draco looked over at Sylla, but neither said anything until they were in his room.   
  
"Your...your sister...and the Dark Lord want to meet me?" Draco sputtered. "Well, of course. They want to meet the man who stripped their innocent girl of her virginity, to see if they deem you worthy of me." She said. Draco paled and she laughed. "Don't worry, you are a Malfoy. That means they love you already!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. Draco smirked and looked out the window for a minute. Next thing he knew, he was lying in bed with Cassandra asleep next to him. Life was looking good.  
  
A/N: So......what do you think? It's still hard for me to believe that darling little Draco *Cough*yeahright!*Cough* could turn into an asshole! I mean, not just a jerk, but a real asshole! It's just...too horrible to imagine! And George's LIP!!!!!! *Runs off crying* 


End file.
